Cosmetic compacts are well known. Typically, a cosmetic compact houses one or more cosmetic products, and auxiliary aids, such as a mirror or an applicator.
Cosmetic compacts that house a power source are known. For example, US2004/0017682 discloses a makeup compact case having light emitting diodes which are powered by a low-voltage lithium battery operated by a switch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,077 discloses a combined cosmetic compact and cell phone. The flip open type cell phone has recessed surfaces for holding cosmetic receptacles and an applicator. The cell phone display is able to operate in either of two modes: as a mirror or as a digital display.
The proliferation of portable digital electronic devices and handheld convenience appliances (a.k.a. “handhelds”) that require power is tremendous. The number and types of portable devices and appliances that people are carrying on their person as they travel is growing constantly. Some examples that may be named are personal digital assistants, personal media players, cell phones, tablet computing devices, GPS devices, cameras and video game platforms. All of these require an external power source, either to power operations directly or to recharge an integrated battery.
For a long time, women have been carrying cosmetics and cosmetic devices, in a handbag, for example. Recently, there has been interest in portable cosmetic devices that consume power and convert it into another form, such as vibration, heat or light, etc. For example, vibrating mascara applicators are known; as are heated cosmetic applicators.
The increase in the availability and use of portable devices that require a power source presents a problem. For one, the number of items in a woman's handbag keeps going up. Second, each electronic portable device has associated hardware for recharging the device. A woman may not want to have carry that hardware around as well. And even if she does, there is not necessarily a convenient place to plug it in, and if there is, the device is no longer portable while it is plugged in. The solution to the problem is to replace an item that many women already carry around with them, with a portable device according to the present invention that is able to power, recharge, interface with, and effect data transfer between a myriad of personal digital devices and electronic cosmetic appliances, all while being carried on one's person. By replacing the traditional cosmetic compact with a Universal Docking Station Compact according to the present invention, the problems associated with the proliferation of power hungry portable devices may be greatly alleviated.